


Pointy End Goes Into The Other Man

by prince0froses



Category: The Mask of Zorro (1998), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince0froses/pseuds/prince0froses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin spends a brief purgatorial lifetime trapped in the plot of The Mask of Zorro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointy End Goes Into The Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on norsekink at livejournal, regarding Anthony Hopkins playing both Odin and old Zorro. Despite the title, not slash.

"You're sure you know how to use that thing," he asked his student wearily, watching young Alejandro showboat around with his sword.  
  
"Yes. The pointy end goes into the other man."  
  
Odin the All-Father, currently encased in mortal form as Don Diego de la Vega, pressed his forehead to his palm, fervently wishing for a convenient Odinsleep to take him.  
  
-  
  
"You will know my pain, 'Father'!" Loki snarled, bearing down on Odin with his staff, his red eyes ablaze against ice-blue flesh. "You stole me, some bauble you could bargain with for the life of Asgard."  
  
"No, Loki, I-"  
  
"SILENCE." The Trickster's hand glowed with the beginnings of some spell. "As if that weren't enough, you have torn my children from me, one by one, cast them out as monsters, bred me for beasts of burden."  
  
As Odin felt the world close around him, like breathing clay, in the flash of green light, he heard his foundling son one more time: "You will know my pain."  
  
-  
  
Tornado, he thought to himself, was no Sleipnir. Having both eyes in working order took some re-adjusting to as well. But, there was a realm for him to watch over, a family to love, and so for a time, Odin was content. He lived Diego's life, loved as he loved, and so his anguish at seeing his Esperanza struck down and Elena torn from him weighed heavy with the guilt of his own sins.  
  
-  
  
Odin wondered, if knowing Loki's pain came twofold here. Though not eager to strike up war with an entire people, Alejandro easily surpassed Thor at his thickest and most reckless. He realized, as he berated the lad for stooping to horse thievery and speaking as if it were great heroics, that if he had taken the time to mold Thor properly, perhaps Loki might not have felt the need to step in.  
  
 _Never too late, I suppose_ , he sighed deeply and grabbed the nearest spoon, preparing for a long, long night.  
  
-  
  
Odin left the body of Diego de la Vega behind as Elena cradled the father she never realized she'd lost, weeping as he breathed his last. His single-eye opening, he saw Loki standing over him, staff in hand. Only moments in Asgard, and Odin had been forced through an entire mortal lifetime. With agility surprising even for a god of his age, he found his feet and Gungnir firm in his hands. If the motion with which Odin swept his son down to the ground was oddly reminiscent of Flynning swordsmanship, well, it was only natural.


End file.
